


DenNor One-Shot

by BluealdezValdez14



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, Lord Doitsu forgive me, M/M, Shower smut sin, Smut, i regret writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluealdezValdez14/pseuds/BluealdezValdez14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, you! Yeah you! This is my first Hetalia fanfiction, so if it sucks you now know why. Blah I hope you enjoy and stuff blah blah. Just to test you and see if you bothered to read this type in the comments: Boku Hetalia! Thanks a bunch, oh and one last thing! Maria, if you're here... leave, you twat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DenNor One-Shot

Norway yawned as he made his way to the bathroom. Because the alarm failed to go off, he overslept. Norway was never a morning person, but he absolutely despised waking up late. A hot shower normally improved his mood, so he decided this would make up for the late start in the day.

Denmark stretched his arms over his head, and sighed. He was incredibly bored as he sat alone in the empty living room. Last he checked his boyfriend, Norway, was still in bed. Not to mention he couldn't seem to find Sweden and Sealand, who were staying for the weekend along with Finland. Though he knew Finland was at the market buying ingredients for dinner. With no one to talk to, Denmark decided to take a shower. He usually came out feeling refreshed after bathing for a bit.

As he walked down the hallway, Denmark saw Norway enter the bathroom. He smiled to himself, and proceeded to follow him into the washroom.

"Whatchya' doing, Norway?" Denmark asked playfully.

Norway tensed, but relaxed when he realized it was Denmark. "I was going to take a shower," He responded calmly.

"Funny, because that was exactly what I was going to do... Would you mind if I joined you?" He winked suggestively. Norway looked down, his cheeks flaming red.

"I-I suppose not..." Norway replied, clearly flustered.

Denmark smiled, as he began to strip down. "Alright, what are we waiting for then?"

The steam in the shower was so intense, Norway could barely breathe. The bathroom was extremely humid, but he could only focus on one thing. Denmark. As he closed his eyes, Norway could feel his lover's gentle touch, slowly sliding against his skin. He felt Denmark's hand leisurely caress his lower back. His breath hitched, and his stomach dropped. It was an amazing sensation, it was breathtaking.

Denmark held on to Norway. His wet body pressed against his significant other. He could hear soft pants coming from Norway. Denmark pressed him against the tile wall, and inclined his head closer. Norway opened his eyes. He stared intently at his boyfriend, as he licked his lips in anticipation. Denmark leaned in even further, and closed the gap.

As soon as their lips touched, Norway wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. Denmark kissed him ever so passionately, and slowly. As if savoring such a sweet moment. His smooth lips rubbed against Norway's soft pair. He deepened the kiss further, and could feel his lover's tongue. Denmark slipped his hands past Norway's lower back, and gripped his ass. Norway pulled away from the kiss, and let out a small gasp.

"D-Denmark! a-ah!" he wheezed. His whole body shivered, as he buried his face in the crook of Denmark's neck. He moaned in pleasure, but it was muffled and barely audible. Norway's fingernails clawed into his boyfriend's back, but a moment later he pulled away.

"What is it?" Denmark asked curiously.

Norway looked up at him concerned. "Did you shut the door?"

Not a second later they heard an ear-splitting shriek. Their heads both whipped around, only to witness little Sealand run away screaming. For a moment they stared horrified at the now empty doorway. The two were so absorbed in each others touch, that they didn't notice the poor, innocent twelve year old walk in.

Denmark looked at Norway with fear in his eyes. "Oh, God. If Sealand saw us... You know what this means right?"

Norway nodded grimly. "Sweden is going to kill us."

 

The End


End file.
